


office pt 1

by grekvmea



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Blackmail, Choking, F/M, Office Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Spanking, rough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:14:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28611918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grekvmea/pseuds/grekvmea
Summary: when zeke offers not to tell anyone about your late nights slacking off of work, getting drunk and meeting friends, you're grateful at first. until he asks for something in return...
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	office pt 1

Rushing to the nearest mirror, you hastefully fix your unruly hair and white skirt. It had been the 4th night in a row where you'd made up an excuse to go and drink with your friends. 

_"Sorry, not this time. My mum's very ill and needs me to look after her."_ Was the most recent excuse. Pieck almost caught on by asking to accompany you to take care of your mother. It certainly took some time to shut down her thoughtful gesture and reassure her that her help wasn't needed but appreciated. As the successor of the War Hammer Titan, it was your responsibility to attend each and every one of the meetings to retake Paradis Island and obtain the Founding Titan. However, they completely sucked the life and soul out of you. Boring and tedious strategies about weaponry and Titans had never appealed to you, not once. You were probably the worst person to become the War Hammer shifter, but regardless, you were next in the Tybur family line. There was no escaping your fate. 

After making sure that you looked somewhat presentable, you approached the oak front doors of Zeke Yeager's office, where most meetings took place. Breathing tentatively, a slow and steady hand reached up to one of the large handles and opened the door. Pieck, Porco, Reiner and Colt were nowhere to be found. Zeke was sat behind his wooden front desk; writing a report for Commander Magath most likely. Closing the door behind you, you walked over to Zeke.

"Hey Zeke...I'm really sorry. I guess I spent too much time with my mum so the meeting finished without me..." You said, staring downwards towards the floor whilst playing with your fingers. This was probably the most textbook picture of someone telling a lie upon lie.

Zeke didn't look up, he just continued writing his report. In fact, you didn't even think he could hear you, Or he was being a jerk and ignoring you on purpose. 

"Hello? Zeke?" You asked, playfully waving a hand to his face to wake him up. He contunued writing, obviously undeterred.

Soon, your scared and timid front melted away and was replaced with frustration. Folding your hands across your chest, and trying to look as intimidating as you possibly could, you decided to leave. If Zeke was going to continue being a brick wall and mock you, well, then you didn't want to entertain him any longer.

Hand ready at the door handle, about to leave, Zeke finally spoke up.

"Why don't you sit down and tell me where you're actually going whenever we have a meeting."

Your hand abruptly stopped and you could feel your blood run cold. His tone was icy and inpenetrable. Zeke was obviously incredibly mad at you. Slowly, you made your way to the chair in front of his desk and sat down. A million and one possible ways to answer his question stirred in your head. But did you really want to cover up all your lies with even more?

"W-wait...I can explain..." Was what you attempted to say before Zeke stood, reached over and grabbed your neck in his hand. All the air escaped from your lungs as you tried to pry his large calloused hand off of you. But the more you struggled against his touch, the tighter his fingers curled around your delicate skin.

"Why is it fair for you to go out and have all the fun you want while the rest of us are slaving away?" Zeke growled in your ear. His voice sent a chill up your spine. You'd never seen Zeke this angry. His grip around your neck faltered. Instead it got tighter and tighter.

"You think you're so privileged coming from the Tybur family? A princess like you has never had to work a day in your life I bet."

"Z-zee...Z-zeke... I-" You spluttered and choked as you tried to form a coherent sentence, failing every time.

You could've sworn that Zeke's eyes grew dark and clouded. Zeke started staring at you more closely. Looking at you up and down instead of hurtling more insults your way definitely scared you more. 

In an instant, Zeke's lips landed on yours. Your eyes shot open wide in surprise, as he continued to kiss you. His lips were like his hands, calloused and rough. His beard brushed up against your cheek and tickled you softly. A high squeak emerged from the back of your throat, his hand never let go of your neck, even while kissing you roughly. Without knowing what you were doing, your lips soon found their own rhythm and accepted the kiss you were receiving from your superior officer. Zeke wasn't a fool though, he could tell you were reluctant despite kissing him back.

"Listen here you brat. If you don't want me informing the others what you've been up to, I suggest you act like you want this more," He breathed against your jaw, leaving little kisses along your cheek as he made his way back to your parted lips.

With a hurried urgency, you kissed him back, wrapping your fingers around his jawline and snaking them towards the nape of his neck. Gently, you tugged at Zeke's soft blonde curls, which was met by a low and deep growl, drenching you with arousal. 

Without permission, his tongue bit down, harshly, on your bottom lip, causing you to let out a high-pitched girly shrill. Using that to his advantage, Zeke then shoved his tongue into your agape mouth. The kiss was hot and messy, but it was exactly what you both craved at that moment.

Breaking apart the kiss, Zeke brushed aside what looked like important documents and books from his desk. From the corner of your eye you could make out Commander Magath's letter adressed to him, which he hastily shoved away without a second glace. You were going to make a witty comment about it when Zeke straightened up, looked at you with a lustful and wanting gaze and said :

"Climb on top."


End file.
